The friendly relationship
by short stop stories
Summary: A shy hunter, and a strong caring titan start off a nice friendship but see something greater as they progress more into their relationship. (Lemon in later chapters)


" **Fuck man…." Andrew, a titan with blood on his light blue armor.**

 **His fire team has been badly injured fighting atheon.**

" **Ghost… take us back to orbit and to the tower" He asked.**

 **As they were flying in there new ships they set their destination to the tower.**

 **A hunter admired his new gun "Hey look at my vex mythoclast"**

" **Shut the hell up" Came from a angered warlock**

 **The others in the fireteam kept quiet until they get to the tower. As andrew stopped by the tower he started looking for a team to help him out with the prison of elders so the queen could finally reward him with his beauty "Etheric light" to make him stronger.**

 **He looked up to see an exo warlock ask "Hey, You needed a member"**

" **I'm usually called havoc, don't know why but people call me that"**

" **Names andrew, nice to meet you"**

 **They waited around for a bit but got up to look around for people. They wandered for countless minutes for someone until.**

" **Shit" Andrew cried out. He just bumped into a hunter with long hair. He assumed it was a girl and held his hand out to help.**

" **Hey sorry, ugh" He grunted as he helped her up**

 **She was a shy awoken girl. He observed her, she had brown hair and blue eyes and she looks like she could be good for the job.**

" **Hey" The titan said**

 **She looked up at him with a shy expression on her face. He thought she was pretty but he also felt sorry for bumping into her and making the mood awkward.**

" **M-maybe you could help us in the arena"**

 **She made a small unsure sound.**

 **Andrew thought to himself "Does she even talk"**

 **Havoc walked up and greeted her but she still refused to answer the both of them.**

 **Andrew was turning around and getting ready to find someone else.**

" **Sorry for wasting your time uh…"**

" **Dawn…"**

 **Came a word from a soft voice, a voice so soft that andrew could barely hear her. He turned around and looked at her then observed her again, it didn't look like she said anything. She looked up and spoke out louder.**

" **And i can help you… if you… still need one"**

 **Havoc looked at andrew and smiled.**

" **Alright andrew and uh Dawn lets do this"**

 **Round 5**

 **The three guardians once more challenge skolas, the leader of the pack of wolves.**

 **Andrews weapon the last word made skolas go down on his knees, Dawn used her golden gun on skolas and havoc used his gjallarhorn but it wasn't enough. Andrew watched her every body movement and for a second he blanked out but snapped back to late.**

" **Fuck GET DOWN"**

 **Andrew yelled as skolas obliterated him and his entire fire team. But what skolas didn't know was that havoc… oh havoc had a little present for skolas. Once it was quiet… then fire came from his body and he got up. He used his self resurrection power and revived Dawn and Andrew. Havoc was so confident he even came up with a few puns.**

" **Well skolas looks like you just skolost… heh"**

 **He shot him down and looked at his teammates finding that pun too punny.**

" **Don't ever do that again" Dawn spoke out**

 **They all laughed and went to the bottom beneath the prison of elders to get the rewards. Andrew got another last word, Dawn got dreamwaker, and Havoc a-**

" **ANOTHER GJALLARHORN BABY"**

 **Andrew looked at Dawn and saw that still, she never had an exotic or legendary primary. This was his time to make her day better so he walked up to her.**

" **Hey… Dawn… Have it"**

 **She looked at him and grabbed it softly she was stuttering words but she got the idea that Andrew was not kidding. She smiled at him and wiped off a little tear off her eye, then she hugged him and she hugged him back.**

" **Ok guys lets go to orbit now instead of hugging each other... " Havoc chuckled.**

 **If their helmets were off they would have blushed cheeks all over their faces. She looked at him and he looked back.**


End file.
